Vocaloid, Un dia normal?
by Itomi-chan
Summary: Hola hola, soy Itomi, y bueno esta fue una idea loca que se me bino en la cabeza, y pues soy una fan del vocaloid. La historia trata de los 8 Vocaloids, osea, Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko y Gumi, que un dia "NORMAL" aparese una chica de Cypton future media, y los lleve a la sede, cuya mente, Cypton quiere hacer un campeonato ¿de que se tratara?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, soy Itomi Nagane, no soy una vocaloid, ni utauloid, ni mucho menos una nico nico Singer, soy la que cuenta esta historia.**

**Bueno ustedes conocen a los Vocaloids, si ellos, pues hay muchos, demasiados, pero hay 8 que son especiales, tal vez algunos sepan de quienes estoy hablando, otros no, pero bueno que me importa ¿No? ****^ ^.**

**Bueno les contare quienes son ellos, iniciemos para que me quede tiempo de ver yaoi**

***En la casa de los Vocaloid***

**Era un dia de paz, normal para unos, tranquilo para otros, hasta que**

**Rin: ARANQUA LEN, APLASTEMOS A ESOS MALDITOS! O_O# **

**Len: COMO ORDENE *Enciende la aplanadora* MATEMOSLOS!**

**Kaito y Gakupo: WAAAAA, CORREEEE!**

**Luka: KAGAMINES, APAGEN ESE MALDITO APARATO AHORA MISMO!**

**Gumi: YO ME LES UNO CHICOS, KAITO ME DEBE DINERO! *Se monta a la aplanadora***

**Rin, Len y Gumi: AHORA MORIRAN!**

**Kaito y Gakupo: AUXILIO! *Corren lo mas r****á****pido**** que pueden***

**Luka: CHICOS ESPEREN!**

***Se estrellan con la casa del vesino***

**Vecino: m-mi casa… VOCALOIDSSSS!**

**Miku: otra vez no =_=**

**Meiko: No te preocupes Miku-chan , el abogado ya nos hace descuento ^ ^**

**Vecino: Y ahora quien me pagara la recostrucion, d****í****ganme****? O otra vez me dejaran esto a mi y su abogado**

**Todos: Pues…**

**?:yo me encargo, se****ñor**

**Todos: *Miran atr****á****s*******

**Itomi: Si yo la pago, y algo mas se****ñor**

**T****odos: O_O, QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU**

**Itomi: Una persona**

**Todos: No nos digas **

**Itomi: Para que preguntan, bueno cuanto es?**

**Vecino: Pues… no se**

**Itomi: Con esto le alcansara, *Le da una bolsa llena de dinero***

**Vecino: B-bueno?**

**Itomi: Chaos, suerte ^**

**Todos: QUIEN MIERDAS ERA ELLA?**

**Rin: Pero bueno, ya no debemos nada ^^**

**Luka: Entremos, Tengo frio**

**Gakupo: Yo te doy calor si quieres .3.**

**Luka: Muerte**

**Miku: Vamos a dormir otra vez en paz * Se va***

**Kaito: Que linda**

**Meiko: Te gusta e_e**

**Kaito: NO ELLA NO ME GUSTA *Sonrojado***

**Meiko: Bueno romeo XD**

**Gumi: QUE BUENA ES ESA JOVEN *Se va con los dem****á****s*******

**Len: ESPERENME!**

***Dentro de la casa***

**Luka: Que sue****ño *****Abre la puerta de la casa***

**Miku: Me voy a acostar *Se tropiesa con una maleta***

**WWAAAAAA! QUE DEMONIOS *Mira la maleta* GAKUPO, POR QUE DEMONIOS TU MALETA ESTA EN LA SALA!**

**Luka: SE IRA POR FIN, PODEMOS HACER FIESTA**

**Gakupo: Que raro, yo no arme mi maleta**

**Meiko: Chicos vengan**

**Todos: QUE!**

**Meiko: Donde esta el helado de Kaito?**

**Kaito: MI HELADO! QUE LE PASO A MI AMADO HELADO?**

**Itomi: *Sale de la cosina* Donde compran este helado *Va comiendo el helado* esta delisioso, me he comido una cucharita, y quiero mas a si se me olvidava necesitan comprar mas helado y pagar la cuenta de empe****ño de la ****aplanadora, me dieron mucho dinero por ella**

**Kaito: M-mi helado**

**Rin: Mi aplanadora**

**Todos: QUIEN PUTAS ERES TU? POR QUE EMPACASTE TODAS NUESTRAS COSAS? POR Q TE TOMASTE LA APLANADORA SIN PERMISO? Y POR QUE TE COMISTE EL HELADO DE KAITO?**

**Itomi: Pues **

**1: Soy Itomi Nagane, y soy parte de Cypton Future Media, y estoy aqu****í**** por ustedes, ya que Cypton quiere algo con ustedes, no se que es pero me pagan por esto entonces no me importa**

**2: La casa de ese tipo no se pagara sola o ¿si?**

**3: AMO EL HELADO, Y ESTE HELADO ESTA DELISIOSO. ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?**

**Todos (menos Kaito) :No no importa**

**Kaito: Si, si importa, es de mi dinero, Y ES MI HELADO TwT**

**Itomi: Te gusta mucho el helado sierto**

**Kaito: Si**

**Itomi: Seria una lastima si alguien se lo come en tu cara XD *Come el helado* *Suena el tel****é****fono***** *Contesta* Hola… si… ya los tengo aca… los necesitan ya?... ok ya vamos *Cuelga***

**Vamos, *Coje sus maletas* A Cypton**

**Gumi: Espera, No nos emos ba****ñ****ado ni nada**

**Itomi: Tienes mucha rason… PERO NO ME IMPORTA *Silva* Chicos, ll****é****venselos**

***Aparesen unos tipos*¨**

**Luka: ESPEREN! *La alsan* NO ME LLEVEN ASI!**

**Miku: Oigan, la violencia no es lo *La alsan* OIGAN, SI NO ME SUELTAN LOS MATARE**

***Se llevan al resto, y los montan en una camioneta***

**Itomi: Vamos e_e**


	2. Chapter 2

Itomi: *Comiendo helado* Que delisioso helado, deberían comprar más *Comiendo otra cucharada*

Gakupo: OYE BAJALA, ELLA ES MIA *Señalando al que esta alsando a Luka*

Luka: Espera, no me sueltes, dime cómo te llamas guapo

Gakupo: QUE MIERDAS, SUELTALA YA!

Señor: Señorita Itomi, a quien ago. Caso?

Itomi: No se, tu el samurái, que me darás a cambio

Gakupo: ¡QUE! NO TE DARE NADA, SOLO QUIERO QUE LA BAJES

Luka: Pero por mi está bien, solo quiero el numero de el

Gakupo: TU TE CALLAS

Itomi: Oye, porque no me das esa espada. Me servirá para cortar la carne

Gakupo: NO, ES DE MI TATARA ABUELO, ES IMPOCIBLE

Itomi: Oye el numero de él es 320

Gakupo: Oye espera, negociemos con otra cosa

Miku: Apresúrense ya, ya me canse de estar alzada

Kaito: Si ya, bájenla

Itomi: Pero todavía no me dan nada para el negocio

Rin: Me puedo meter?

Itomi: Si

Rin: TE TENGO UNA OFERTA, SI SUELTAS A HATSUNE MIKU Y LUKA MEGURINE, Y ME DEJAS IR EN LA PARTE DE ALFRENTE DEL CARRO, TENDRAS, LA DOTACION SECRETA DE HELADO DE KAITO

Kaito:¡ QUE!

Rin: ADEMAS, ESTOS 2 SIRVIENTES PERSONALES, GAKUPO Y KAITO

Gakupo: QUE MIERDAS!

Rin: Y como juguete del combo, UN SHOTA, LLAMA YA

Kaito, Gakupo y Len: Pero alzadas se ven tan hermosas

Miku: Si no me bajan, cada parte de sus cuerpos amanecerán en distintas partes del mundo si saben a lo que me refiero

Itomi: Bueno…. Acepto, siéntenlas

Señores: Como ordene *Las sueltan*

Miku: Auch, y gracias

Luka: auch ¿oye pero si me puedo ir sentada con él?

Gakupo: ¡NO!

Itomi: BUENO YA LAS SOLTE SUBANSE, SI NO EL JEFE NOS MATARA A TODOS, a si se me olvidaba, TRAIGAN EL HELADO

*Se suben*

Rin: Esta en el patio, justo donde estaba la aplanadora

Kaito: Rin maldita como sabias?

Rin: Nunca notaste que tu helado desaparecía poco a poco

Señores: *Sueltan el helado* Aquí esta

Itomi: Súbanlo y vámonos ok

Gumi: A donde vamos?

Itomi: A la compañía, y no hablen en el camino, no dañen la trama

Len: Ok

Itomi: arranquen

*Arrancan*

Miku: Una pregun-

Itomi: shhh, no dañes la trama

Luka: Pero qué?

Itomi: CALLENSEN y me pasan un helado

Kaito: *Susurra: Maldita*

Itomi: kaito te acuerdas lo de sirviente personal necesito que me des tu exhelado en mi boquita

Kaito: Como ordene *Le da una cucharada* *Pensando: Perra*

*2 horas más tarde*

Gumi: *Mareada* No volveré a montar carros

Miku: Itomi, donde a él le enseñaron a manejar *Mareada*

Itomi: No se, que yo supiera el no savia manejar

Meiko: WIIIII, LA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA DE MI VIDA,

Len: entonces de quien fue la idea que el manejara

Itomi: Mia

Len: y por que

Itomi: soy una creyente q en la marcha se aprende  
Len: y por q estamos en la primera marcha de el

Itomi: o te callas o te vas en el maletero

Len: Me callo

Luka: Pero esto queda muy lejos

Itomi: si pero al llegar les darán un descanso

Len: enserio

Itomi : llévenselo  
Len: me callo ,me callo

Gumi: pero en donde nos dejaran descansar

Itomi: no sé y el próximo q hable acompaña a mi juguete del combo

Señor: Llegamos *Para el auto*

Todos: POR FIN

Meiko: Ahh, yo quería mas

Todos: Cállate Sakine

*Todos se bajan menos Itomi*

Señor: Disculpe, ¿No les va a contar de que se trata este viaje?

Itomi: No, así será más divertido,¿ no?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, disculpen la demora jeje, bueno en donde íbamos... Ahh si ya me acorde sigamos

Los chicos habían salido de la camioneta todos tomaron un descanso, posible mente el mejor disfrutado, en el momento que Itomi los llamo para que volvieran al viaje había un pequeñito problema

-¿DONDE ESTA MEIKO?-exclamaba la chica de cabello oscuro

- Yo no se, yo estaba con Rin y Gumi- Dijo Len preocupado

- Yo tampoco se, estaba hablando con Luka y Gakupo- Dijo Miku con tonos de enojada

Entonces como todos miraron fija mente a Kaito, ya que era el único que estaba solo

-¿Donde está Meiko?- dijo Itomi con una voz amenazadora

-Yo no sé, yo estaba dormido en ese árbol

-Pruébalo

-Miren hay gotas de helados dejado de el árbol

- GOTAS DE HELADO, DE DONDE SACASTE ESE HELADO! Con que ladrón de helados ¿No?

-Yo lo encontré debajo de ese árbol

-Así claro, el helado camina, y justa mente tu lo encuentras- Decía Itomi con sarcasmo

-Pero si es la verdad

- Bueno ahora me lo pagas, pero ahora BUSQUEN A MEIKO,

- Y por qué no la dejamos- Dijo Rin

-Porque si se pierde, yo pierdo mi empleo, y para sostenerme venderé su aplanadora, su casa, sus cosas y el helado

- MEIKO DONDE ESTAS

Los 7 jóvenes fueron a buscarla, en grupos d un grupo de 3, se habían dividido así

Luka, Gakupo y Gumi irían al Sur

Miku y Kaito al norte

Y Rin y Len al oeste

Y Itomi envió a sus hombres al Este

Justamente y preferencialmente Itomi estaría esperando en el carro, "por si vuelve"

*Con Luka Gakupo y Gumi*

Ellos estaban algo distanciados, porque a la Tsundere no le gusta ir con el samurái

-Vamos Luka, si nos unimos será mejor

-No, yo contigo, nunca, además me valgo mejor yo sola

- Luka, pero Gakupo tiene razón, si nos unimos seria más divertido

- acuérdense lo que estamos haciendo no estamos jugando

-Aburrida, mejor me hubiera ido con Rin

- Si quieres ve, no hay problema, pero si te pierdes, que te busque Rin- Decía con tono desafiante

- Si es mejor que vallas _*así me quedo asolas con Luka*- _Decía con tono pervertido

_- *Espera, si Gumi se va, me quedo a solas con Gakupo* _no Gumi, tienes razón, mejor nos unimos LAS DOS y así buscamos mejor

_- _ SIIII, LA UNION HACE LA FUERZA, SIGAMOS

_-_Siii, vamos

_-_ Maldita sea- Decía entre los dientes Gakupo

Los 3 continuaban la búsqueda, hablando, acosando y golpeando, todo estaba muy tranquilo sin señal de que una borracha estaba por ahí, en un momento se escucho un ruido súper fuerte, a Luka le dio tanto miedo que se fue abrasar a Gakupo con todas sus fuerzas, y a Gakupo le dio tanto miedo que se escondió detrás de Gumi

COBARDES

Eso díselo a este estúpido

Yo no estaba huyendo, quería dejarte en un lugar seguro

Entonces ve a enfrentarlo

SIII, TU TIENES UNA KATANA

P-pues y-yo P-pienso que

PASAME LA KATANA MALDITO ANIMAL- Dijo Luka con enojo

Ten, ten- El joven cobarde le paso la Katana

Luka con toda valentía fue a ver que sucedía, estaba lista para enfrentarse a casi cualquier cosa pero no encontró nada, al devolverse, encontró a Gakupo escondido detrás de un mini árbol y ella dijo

-Con que el señorito estaba escondido

-No estaba escondido, estaba buscando lo que nos asusto detrás de este árbol

- Hay si tu, y yo soy Box Bunny, ¿Y dónde está Gumi?

- Yo no se

- COMO QUE NO SABES, ESTABAS CON ELLA

- Yo solo sé que yo estaba buscando detrás de ese árbol

- QUE ME IMPORTA, DONDE ESTA GUMI, YA NOS BASTABA CON MEIKO, AHORA TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A DOS LOCAS, COBARDE IDIOTA, VAMOS A BUSCARLAS.

¿Dónde está Gumi? ¿Dónde está Meiko? ¿Gakupo saldrá vivo el próximo episodio? Pregunta que no sabrás hasta la próxima

Sayonara, huele a Gato encerrado aquí


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola, bueno íbamos en la parte en que Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban con Miroku y-

Disculpe señorita, no es esa historia la que estamos hablando.

VERDAD, YA ME ACORDE, HIBAMOS EN ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA, ya, muy bien continuemos.

Luka y Gakupo empezaron a Buscar a Gumi, ya que Gakupo "Buscando" detrás de un árbol la perdió de vista a la joven de cabello verde, Luka estaba súper enojada, que lo regaño todo el rato, cuando Luka se quedo sin voz, y Gakupo sin oídos, se pusieron a descansar y Luka dijo

-¿Cómo estarán los demás?

-Como así Luka-chan

-Ósea, ¿Cómo les estará yendo a Miku y los demás? ¿Sera que ya la encontraron?

-No se Luka-chan- Decía acercándose mas a ella- Tal vez si, o tal vez no

-Tienes razón, nosotros no sabremos tan fácil mente, y si te sigues acercando, el que nunca lo sabrá serás tu y tus hijos sabes

- Nuestros hijitos quedan saber

-Que dijiste, BAKAAAA!

Y hay Luka lo golpeo tan fuerte, que unos pájaros salieron a volar de el estruendo tan fuerte provocado por la Tsundere, fue tan fuerte que se escucho hasta el otro lado del bosque

-¿Escuchaste eso Kaito?-Dijo Miku tan asustada, como todos cuando enojan a Luka

-No, no te preocupes, tal vez fue un oso o algo asi

-Claro un oso diciendo Baka

-Que tal sea el oso Yogui

-Baka- Lo golpeo Miku en su brazo- No lo escuchaste solo por pensar en el helado

-No me lo recuerdes, esa maldita me lo quito todo- Dijo el chico en el rincón emo

- Ya Kaito, mejor vamos a Buscar a Meiko

-¿y no me puedes comprar un helado en el camino?

-Mejor que te lo compre el oso Yogui, ya que son amigos

-Mala veras que él me lo traerá

El al mirar vio que Miku ya se había ido, cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho esto

-AUXILIOOOOO!

-MIKU

El joven se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Miku y le pregunto

-Miku estas bien

-AYUDAMEEE CON ESE MOUSTRO- lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi le saca un pulmón- MATALOOOO

Al mirar, solo era una serpiente falsa, pero para los ojos de Miku, era una vestía de 3 cabezas

-KAITO-KUNN, MATALO ANTES DE QUE NOS MATE

-Jajaja

-De que te ríes

-Mira es una serpiente falsa, se nota por que no brilla sus escamas

Ellos notaron que estaban muy cerca, el miedo de Miku los acerco considerable mente, era un momento muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy bueno no tanto pero si muy romántico

-Kaito-kun

-No te preocupes Miku, si aparece un monstro o una serpiente de juguete, yo te protegeré

-Enserio

-Claro si por ti daría mi vida Miku… siempre he querido decirte esto pero nunca e hallado el momento ni la valentía y-yo t-te….

Pero como esta Kaito es la persona con más mala suerte del mundo

-¿MIKU ESTAS BIEN?…OYE TU ALEGATE DE ELLA

PAREN,TENGO QUE EXPLICARLES era su hermano mayor, Mikuo Hatsune, el es un poquito celoso (Mentira) un poco mas celoso y le gana a Yuno Gasai, y para más información ODIA A KAITO, MAS QUE YO CUANDO SE VA EL INTERNET, bueno continuemos

-¿QUE CARAJOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?-Dijo el Hermano súper celoso

Ellos dos se miraron y se alejaron rápida mente

-N-nada, s-solo que Miku se asusto

-Hay si tu, y yo soy celoso, ahora vete antes de que me dé por ponerte a cavar

-Tranquilizante Mikuo, el solo me estaba protegiendo

- ¿Segura? Porque si quieres le prestó la pala

-Segura, ahora pide disculpas

-Perdon- De la mano, pero al mirar la mano tenía algo escrito- "Si te le acercas, te quitare los ojos con un cortauñas, y tus partes del cuerpo las regalare a los perros"

-"Y yo creía que estaba en problemas con Rin y su exaplanadora"

-¿chicos están bien?

-Por supuesto, mejor que nunca, ¿No Kaito?

-C-claro, mejor que nunca- Sonaba muy nervioso-y Mikuo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te importa Shion

-Yo también me lo pregunto

-Claro, estaba aquí buscando a un amigo

En ese momento suena un estruendo

-ACASO EN ESTE BOSQUE SOLO SE ESCUCHA ESTRUENDOS O QUE

-Ese oso Yogui si es bulloso el mal nacido y lo peor me debe un helado

- Ese oso me cae bien~

¿De dónde vino ese estruendo? ¿Quién es el otro desaparecido? ¿Sera que Mikuo controlara sus celos enfermizos? ¿El oso Yogi dejara de hacer ruido, y le pagara el helado a Kaito?

Todo lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo

ACASO NO HAY AMBIENTADORES, ESTO SIGUE OLIENDO A GATO,

Disculpe señorita, pero ya utilisamos todos los ambientadores

Malditos cradores de ambientadores, sabia que solo hacían hentai mientras trabajaban


End file.
